A radio-frequency identification (RFID) transceiver is a device that receives an electronic signal, generates a response signal, and then transmits the response signal. Uses for RFID transceivers include locating or identifying individual items within a large group, such as a single garment within a department store, a pet within a group, or an animal within a herd.
Some RFID transceivers include one or more antennae that are electrically connected to an accompanying electronic circuit. The electronic circuit portion of the RFID transceiver can be fabricated of discrete components on a printed circuit board or may be formed within an integrated circuit (i.e., a semiconductor chip). The antenna portion of the REID transceiver may be a three-dimensional structure such as a metal coil or may be a thin-film on a printed circuit board or other substrate.
One known RFID transceiver includes an electronic circuit and an antenna that are physically separate from each other, but that electrically communicate through capacitive or inductive coupling. Another RFID transceiver uses bond wires to electrically connect an integrated circuit to the antenna; the antenna and circuit are then encapsulated in a potting material, or in packaging such as a glass tube. Still another RFID transceiver uses no attendant circuitry but uses an antenna that resonates and retransmits at specific radio frequencies when stimulated by a radio signal.
The present invention provides a miniature radio-frequency identification (RFID) transceiver and a method for making the same.
One embodiment of an RFID transceiver within the present invention includes an integrated circuit that further includes at least an REID transceiver circuit. The REID transceiver also includes at least one radio-frequency antenna that is formed on the integrated circuit. The antenna and the integrated circuit are electrically connected.
The antenna may be made of one or more patterned, thin-film layers. Having multiple antenna layers can provide the benefit of a relatively large antenna in a compact, folded structure. Alternatively, having multiple antenna layers can provide multiple, independent antennas for use by the RFID transceiver. Implementation of the antenna on the integrated circuit provides an RFID transceiver that is small in size, physically rugged, and relatively inexpensive.
The forgoing and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be better understood from the following drawings and the detailed description of various alternative embodiments of the present invention.